Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Crossed Paths
Dragon Ball: Shin Budokai - Crossed Paths is a game for the PlayStation 3 And 4 and PlayStation Vita. Fighting Gameplay The fighting style in this game is similar to Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 in basic fighting and flight, but borrows heavily from Budokai Tenkaichi 3 for combo making (like, to use the combo Ki Kombo, use Triangle, X, Triangle seven times, X, and Circle, in that order). "Blast 1" are moves that either paralyze the opponent, make the opponent unable to attack you, or the ability to use Ultimate Attacks/Transformation (like Goku (Saiyan Saga) (Base)'s "Give Me Your Energy!" for "Spirit Bomb", or Cell's "Aha! I Found You!" to transform into his Semi-Perfect and Perfect Forms). "Blast 2" attacks are standard use attacks, whether ki-based (Goku's "Kamehameha") or physical-based (Android 17's "Android Triangle"). Team Attacks, like it's name suggests, is only for Team Battles. Team Attacks, like Blast 2s, can be ki-based (Goku (Saiyan Saga) (Base)/Krillin's "Team Spirit Bomb"), or physical-based (Gogeta (Super Saiyan)/Gotenks (Super Saiyan)'s "Father-Son Buu-Buu Volleyball"). Ultimate Attacks are very powerful, and can be ki-based (Gogeta (Super Saiyan)'s "Stardust Breaker") or physical-based (Gohan (Elder Kai's Unlock Potential)'s "Burst Rush"). Some characters have unique abilities, when, combined with certain circumstances (Goku's "Zenkai" ability/"Senzu Bean" Blast 1), can make a very powerful opponent. Game Modes Story Mode Play as any character you want, and retell the story of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT! Depending on the character you choose, you get to play as them in battles, and other extra tasks. This system is similar to the systems found in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (the extra tasks system), Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (the overworld system), Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (the story mode system), and Dragon Ball: Burst Limit (the drama pieces (i.e. )). Your story can be the same as the character's story, or, you can drift off of the storyline into alternate endings and what-if scenarios. You can find the stories here. Ultimate Battle Become the very best fighter! Survival Fight off as many people as possible before you get K.O.'d! Returning from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Play as any character you choose, and last as long as you can while fighting many characters in the category they're in. You start off with three categories (Z-Fighters, Androids, Saiyans), and more will come when you unlock them through Dragon Roulette, Shenron, Porunga, and other ways of unlocking them. Survival Battles Dragon Roulette Fight random characters in the game! Bet, fight, and win! Pick a character, and pick a difficulty (this difficulty will be the amount of money you bet, with 5,000 on Easy, 10,000 on Normal, and 20,000 on Hard). Once you do that, a character will be picked out of random as your fighter. in order to fight the character. If you win the match, you win double the money you placed. If you lose, you lose all of the Zeni you placed in. Wi-Fi Fight people around the world with Dragon Wi-Fi Roulette! Wi-Fi can be used for this mode, but it is not necessary in order for this mode to be used. If Wi-Fi is used, then you'll fight people around the world, and you'll win the money they placed in to bet. World Tournament Mode Fight people and win money! Fight in tournaments and gain money. If you play with a friend, or on Wi-Fi, you don't get money if you win. World Tournament Arena Fight in the basic tournament! This is the basic tournament mode. If you get knocked out of the ring, you lose. If you pick Difficulty One, the grand prize is 5,000 Zeni, while the Runner Up gains 1,000 Zeni. If you pick Difficulty Two, the grand prize is 7,500 Zeni, while the Runner Up gains 1,500 Zeni. If you pick Difficulty Three, the grand prize is 10,000 Zeni, while the Runner Up gains 2,000 Zeni. ''Tenkaichi Budōkai'' Martial Arts Arena Become the Strongest Under The Heavens! This tournament is unlocked when you beat all of the other tournaments on Difficulty Three. This tournament is universal, and can be fought in any stage. The only Difficulty is Difficulty Z, and you gain 15,000 Zeni, along with a Dragon Ball, if you beat it. There are no Runner Ups, so you have to get in first place in order to win something. Cell Games Arena Fight in a survival tournament! This tournament is similar to survival mode. You retain the same amount of health with the last round, with the exception of a small health gain. If you pick Difficulty One, the grand prize is 6,500 Zeni, while the Runner Up gains 1,300 Zeni. If you pick Difficulty Two, the grand prize is 9,750 Zeni, while the Runner Up gains 1,950 Zeni. If you pick Difficulty Three, the grand prize is 13,000 Zeni, while the Runner Up gains 2,600 Zeni. Chiaotzu's Tournament Fight in the mystical tournament, hosted by Chiaotzu! This tournament is unlocked by wishing it upon Shenron. If you get knocked out of the ring, you lose. If you pick Difficulty One, the grand prize is 1,000 Zeni, while the Runner Up gains 500 Zeni. If you pick Difficulty Two, the grand prize is 1,500 Zeni, while the Runner Up gains 750 Zeni. If you pick Difficulty Three, the grand prize is 2,000 Zeni, while the Runner Up gains 1,000 Zeni. Intergalactic World Tournament Fight people all around the world! There is no difficulty in this tournament, and you don't gain Zeni if you win the tournament. You face people around the world using Wi-Fi connection. Character Creation Create a custom character! Create a custom character using one of the four races: Saiyan, Human, Namekian and Majin. Pick one of the six voices per race, and edit you're character's facial hair, body mass, clothing, appendages, hair style, and more. Custom Attacks Make an attack out of an existing attack! Create an attack out of an already existing attack, whether it's a Kamehameha, or a series of punches and blows. Versus Mode Fight your friend or a computer! Watch the computers fight! Fight with a friend, or with a computer. If you don't want to fight, you can watch two computers fight. Single Fight Fight with one player against another player. Team Fight Fight with a team against the opposite player's team. Destruction Points Fight Returning from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Fight using destruction points. Training Mode Train to become the very best! Training Mode Learn how to fight by training on a computer! Fight a computer, who's settings are Stand, Level 1, Level 2, Level 3, Level 4, Level 5 and Player 2. Mutaito's Training Academy Learn how to fight with Mutaito as your teacher! Learn the basics of fighting with Mutaito. Options Edit the game settings! Sound Pick between Stereo and Mono. Load/Save Data Load and Save Game data. Delete Game Data Delete game data. Absolutely make sure you want to get rid of your saved data when you want to delete the data. Screen Adjustment Adjust the game screen. Game Controls Change the game controls. Evolution Z Shop Shop at Baba's Crystal Ball store for Evolution Z items and more! Buy Evolution Z items to customize a character. These items can help your characters in combat. You can also buy certain characters, and items that can help create a customized character, such as hairstyles of existing characters, battle outfits and more. Evolution Z Concept Bulma explains the concept of Evolution Z! "Evolution Z are power-ups you can use on a character to improve five qualities: Speed, Ki, Attack, Defense, and Stamina & Health, each critical to winning a battle. Each Evolution Z Potara has a certain amount of points, which determine how many more Potara you can add to your character. Every character has a varied point limit, some being unbelievably low, or being incredibly high. Choose your Potara wisely! Do you want me to go more in-depth with any specific Potara?" Speed "Speed Potara increase your character's speed, and speed-up the acceleration process to your character's top speed." Ki "Ki Potara increase how much ki your character can release, and how powerful your character's basic ki, ki-based Blast 1 & 2, and ki-based Ultimate Attacks are. Androids can only use specific ki Potara, though." Attack "Attack Potara increase how much attack-power your character has, and how powerful your character's physical-based Blast 1 & 2, and physical Ultimate Attacks are." Defense "Defense Potara decrease how much damage you take, increase how much blocking power you have, and increase the damage you can do in a counter-attack." Stamina/Health "Stamina & Health Potara decrease the rest time needed after taking too many blasts, and increase your character's total health." Character Customization Add Evolution Z items to your characters! To make your character stronger, you can add on Evolution Z Potara to characters. Downloadable Content Please click the link above for information relating to downloadable content. Shenron!/Porunga! Congratulations on finding the seven Dragon Balls! You can summon characters and stages if you obtain all seven Dragon Balls through battling in story mode, randomly winning them in tournaments, or winning them in regular Dragon Roulette. What you can summon through Red Shenron (with 1 wish) *Future Gohan (Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *King Vegeta (All transformations) *Dying Namek *15,000 Zeni *Bardock (All transformations) *Fasha (All transformations) *Shugesh (All transformations) *Borgos (All transformations) *Tora (All transformations) *Vegeta (Majin) *Gohan (GT) (All transformations) *Random Custom Character Part (note: It doesn't tell if you haven't obtained this part or not, so you can get a part you've already obtained!) What you can summon through Shenron (with 2 wishes) *10,000 Zeni. *Korin's Tower (bottom) *Red Ribbon Army *Goku (Kid) (All transformations) *Vegeta (Kid) *Krillin (Kid) *Future Gohan (All transformations except Elder Kai) *Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly. *Trunks (GT) (All transformations) *Goten (GT) (All transformations) *King Cold *Random Custom Character Part (note: It doesn't tell if you haven't obtained this part or not, so you can get a part you've already obtained!) What you can summon through Porunga (with 3 wishes) *5,000 Zeni *Korin's Tower (top) *Planet Earth *Planet Vegeta *Gotenks (All transformations) *Gogeta (All transformations) *Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta *Vegeta (GT) (All transformations) *Goku (GT) (All transformations) *Gohan (Great Saiyaman) *Gohan (Elder Kai Unlock Ability) *Random Custom Character Part (note: It doesn't tell if you haven't obtained this part or not, so you can get a part you've already obtained!) Characters * denotes new to Shin Budokai series. ** denotes new to Shin Budokai series, but only in a certain form of a character. Underlined text denotes what-if character. What-if characters are characters who aren't capable of transforming into this state due to early death or some other means in which they could've transformed, but didn't. Italic characters are unlockables. #''Goku (Kid*) (Base, Great Ape)'' #Goku (Saiyan Saga) (Base, Kaioken) #Goku (Frieza Saga) (Base, Kaioken, Super Saiyan) #Goku (Cell Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan*, Ultra Super Saiyan*, Full-Powered Super Saiyan*) #Goku (Majin Buu Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3) #''Gogeta (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 4*)'' #''Vegito (Base, Super Saiyan)'' #''Goku (GT) (Base**, Super Saiyan**, Super Saiyan 3**, Golden Great Ape*, Super Saiyan 4)'' #''Vegeta (Kid*)'' #Vegeta (Scouter*) (Base, Great Ape) #Vegeta (Cell Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan*) #Vegeta (Majin Buu Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2,'' Super Saiyan 3*'') #''Vegeta (Majin)'' #''Vegeta (GT*) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 4)'' #Gohan (Saiyan Saga*) (Base, Great Ape) #Gohan (Frieza Saga*) (Base, Potential Unlocked) #Gohan (Cell Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Full-Powered Super Saiyan*, Super Saiyan 2) #Gohan (Majin Buu Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) #''Gohan (Great Saiyaman*)'' #''Gohan (Elder Kai Unlock Ability*)'' #''Gohan (GT) (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2)'' #Piccolo (Early*) #Piccolo (Mid) (Base, Sync With Nail*) #Piccolo (End) (Base, Fuse With Kami) #''Krillin (Kid*)'' #Krillin (Base, Potential Unlocked) #Tien #Yamcha #Future Trunks (Sword) (Base, Super Saiyan) #Future Trunks (Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan*, Ultra Super Saiyan*) #''Future Gohan (Normal, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2)'' #''Future Gohan (Elder Kai Unlock Ability)'' #Trunks (Majin Buu Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan) #''Trunks (GT*) (Base, Super Saiyan)'' #Goten (Majin Buu Saga) (Base, Super Saiyan) #''Goten (GT*) (Base, Super Saiyan)'' #''Gotenks (Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3)'' #''Pan*'' #''Chi-Chi* (Kid)'' #''King Vegeta* (Base, Great Ape)'' #''Bardock (Base, Great Ape* Super Saiyan}'' #''Tora* (Base, Great Ape)'' #''Shugesh* (Base, Great Ape)'' #''Borgos* (Base, Great Ape)'' #''Fasha* (Base, Great Ape)'' #Raditz* (Base, Great Ape) #Nappa* (Base, Great Ape) #Frieza (Base, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power) #Cooler (Base, Final Form) #''Meta Cooler'' #''King Cold*'' #Captain Ginyu* #Recoome* #Guldo* #Jeice* #Burter* #''Android 8*'' #Android 16* #Android 17* (Alternate Costume: Hell Fighter 17* has a different move set, and is considered a different character.) #Android 18 #Android 13* (Base, Fusion) #''Android 14*'' #''Android 15*'' #Cell (Base*, 17 Absorbed*, Perfect Form, Power-Weighted*, Super Perfect Form) #''Cell Jr.*'' #''Babidi*'' #Dabura #''Yakon*'' #Majin Buu (Good) #''Majin Buu (Evil*)'' #Super Buu (Base, Goten and Trunks Absorbed*, Piccolo Absorbed*, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed, Goku and Vegeta Absorbed*) #Kid Buu (Base, Ultra Buu*) #''Uub* (Base, Majuub)'' #''Frieza Soldier #1*'' #''Frieza Soldier #2*'' #''Salza*'' #''Janemba (Base*, Super Janemba)'' #Pikkon #Broly (Base*, restrained Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan*, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3*) #''Spopovich* (Base, Majin)'' #Arale* #''General Blue*'' #''Grandpa Gohan*'' #''Supreme Kai* (Base, Kibito Kai)'' #''Mercenary Tao* (Base)'' #''Baby* (Vegeta Absorbed, Vegeta Absorbed Level 2, Golden Great Ape Baby)'' #''Super 17''* #''Syn Shenron* (Base, Omega Shenron)'' Stages Available Stages #Kami's Lookout #Cell Games Arena #World Martial Arts Tournament Arena #Planet Namek #Desert #Mountains #Supreme Kai's World #Kame House #Plains #Temple #Ruins #Snowy Plains Unlockable Stages #Korin's Tower (Bottom) - Wish it upon Shenron! #Korin's Tower (Top) - Wish it upon Porunga! #Planet Earth - Wish it upon Porunga! #Dying Namek - Wish it upon Red Shenron! #Red Ribbon Army - Wish it upon Shenron! #Planet Vegeta - Wish it upon Porunga! #Hell - Complete Janemba's story in Story Mode! #Ruined Earth - Complete Goku's, Krillin's, Tien's, Chiaotzu's or Yamcha's stories in Story Mode! #King Kai's World - Complete Goku's, Krillin's, Tien's, Chiaotzu's and Yamcha's stories in Story Mode! #Frieza's Ship - Complete Frieza's story in Story Mode! #Planet Frieza No. 79 - Complete King Cold's story in Story Mode! #City Ruins - Complete Future Trunks' story in Story Mode! #Mount Paozu - Complete Goku's story in Story Mode! #Orin Temple Arena - Complete Krillin's story in Story Mode! #Crane School Arena - Complete Tien's story in Story Mode! #Chiaotzu's Tournament Arena - Complete Chiaotzu's story in Story Mode, and battle in Chiaotzu's Tournament five times! #Mutaito's Training Arena - Complete all of the lessons in Training Mode! #Hyperbolic Time Chamber - Complete Majin Buu's story in Story Mode! #West City - Complete Vegeta's story in Story Mode! More to come... Trophies #Movie Theater (Secret Trophy) - Watch the credits roll! #Faithful (Gold Trophy) - Complete a storyline faithful to the series! #Fork In The Road (Bronze Trophy) - Complete a story different than the series portrays! #Storybook (Secret Trophy) - Complete all of the Stories in Story Mode! #Mystical Adventure (Silver Trophy) - Win Chiaotzu's Tournament on Difficulty Three using Kid Goku and Arale! #Sketch Artist (Bronze Trophy) - Create a custom character! #Painter (Silver Trophy) - Create 5 custom characters! #Sculptor (Gold Trophy) - Create 10 custom characters! #Wish Upon A Dragon (Bronze Trophy) - Make a wish on Shenron, Porunga or Red Shenron! #Dragon Force (Silver Trophy) - Make 16 wishes! #Dragon Storm (Gold Trophy) - Make 32 wishes! #Sayonara, King Piccolo (Secret Trophy) - Kill King Piccolo with "Penetrate!" in Goku's storyline! #End Of Another Nightmare..? (Secret Trophy) - Damage Frieza with "Spirit Bomb" in Goku's storyline! #Reincarnation (Secret Trophy) - Kill Kid Buu with "Super Spirit Bomb" in Goku's storyline! #The Last Of Red Ribbons (Secret Trophy) - Kill Cell with "Father-Son Kamehameha" in Gohan's storyline! #Carnage, Destruction, Insanity (Secret Trophy) - Kill Goku with "Planet Burst" in Kid Buu's storyline! #Hannibal's Chocolate Fantasy (Secret Trophy) - Use a "Chocolate Beam" on every character as Majin Buu (Good)! #17 + 17 = 17?! (Silver Trophy) - Combine two Android 17's into Super 17 on Team Mode! #34... + 17?! (Gold Trophy) - Combine two Android 17's into Super 17 on Team Mode while facing Android 17's alternate costume! #OBJECTION! (Gold Trophy) - Deflect 5 Supernovas, 100% Death Balls, or Revenge Death Balls! #Insanity Plea (Secret Trophy) - With less than 25% health, defeat Kid Buu with a Spirit Bomb! Trivia *Chiaotzu's Tournament appeared in Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure. While it is non-canon to the series, it is playable in the game. The Intergalactic World Tournament also appeared in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound. *There will only be three new what-ifs, aside from those already introduced in Shin Budokai. It's way too overused in other fanon video games. *Every single Saiyan that has Great Ape not underlined probably have transformed prior, but haven't in the show. *As a tradition from the Budokai series, Yamcha will instantly die if a "Saibamen Bomb" damages him. *Including alternate forms, there are a total of 94 New Characters introduced within the Shin Budokai series. *Any fight using two of the same characters is allowed in this game. If the second player uses the same costume, however, the character will not be able use that costume, and a costume will be assigned at random. **If two Android 17's are in battle together, the second character will automatically assume Hell Fighter 17 (unless Player One uses Hell Fighter as a costume, or Player Two uses Android 17's other alternate costume). ***If two Android 17's are teamed up, and the second Android 17 is Hell Fighter 17, the two characters can combine into Super 17. Category:Budokai series